Cameron's choice
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: He forced her to choose. He just wasn't expecting her answer. Sequel to "5 People in a lifetime". Please read Author's Notes- very important. Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron's Choice: A Hameron House fan fiction

Summary: He forced her to choose. He just wasn't expecting her answer.

**AN. Ok, so here it is the sequel to "5 People in a lifetime." I'm glad so many people liked it, it actually ended differently than it was supposed to. Originally, House wasn't supposed to kiss Cameron, just turn up on her doorstep and tell her to let people in and not end up like him. But it seemed stupid for him just to turn up, tell her completely random things and walk off. So... he kissed her. The sequel was actually based around one moment, which is Cameron's last line in this chapter. After I wrote '5 people' I realised I could make them fit together. **

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the creation of David Shore, not me.**

The atmosphere in the Diagnostic's department was thick with tension, and all within the department felt it's affects. Although Chase and Foreman could, and had, both admit that it wasn't uncommon for the office to become tense at times, usually due to a difficult case where a patient swerved closer to death than others; neither could remember a time when working in Diagnostic's had been this uncomfortable.

"It's different this time," Foreman observed to Chase in the cafeteria as they had a late lunch with Wilson, both attempting to convince the oncologist that there was actually a problem.

Chase nodded in agreement. "I know. For one thing, normally the tension ends when the case ends. It's been three weeks!"

Wilson was still sceptical. "You've both worked here long enough to know that House always becomes more of an ass when you lose a patient. He'll get over it."

Foreman and Chase exchanged glances- they had saved the most important information for last.

"Yes, he's always an ass. He whinges about the everything, and makes smart ass comments about our personal lives," Chase replied.

"But he always picks on all three of us. This time, he's just being exceedingly rude to Cameron," Foreman added, and this caught Wilson's attention.

"Wait, _Cameron? _Why? What do you mean, being rude?"

Foreman and Chase both paused thoughtfully, deciding on the right words to convey just how House was treating their friend and colleague for the past three weeks, a difficult task in the minds of both men.

"Well, for one thing, he barely talks to her," Chase began.

"He doesn't even _look _at her, let alone talk to her," Foreman corrected him. "He just talks around her, and it's usually orders to bring him coffee or to the mail or something."

This puzzled Wilson, who knew perfectly well for all his outward behaviour, his friend had a soft spot for the young immunologist; and whilst he had been known to mock her upon occasion, he had always fallen short of actually being offensive to her.

"How's Cameron reacting to this?" he asked them.

Chase and Foreman shrugged. "She's Cameron. Incredibly polite and gracious, acting as though nothing's wrong," Foreman replied.

"Although, she's not talking much to him either," Chase added, his tone one of slow thoughtfulness. "And I think whatever pole is up his ass is bothering her more than she's letting on. She's just been very quiet lately, even when House isn't around."

"And this case isn't helping the situation either," Foreman said glumly.

Wilson, who only knew bits about Diagnostic's latest patient from House, frowned in concern.

"How bad is it?"

"We've almost lost her about four times," Chase sighed. "It's a bad one. We haven't been home the past three nights, everyone's tired and grumpy...."

"Hence the four-thirty lunch?" Wilson said knowingly and they all grimaced.

"We should probably get back upstairs," Foreman said reluctantly, and Chase agreed.

"Where _are_ Cameron and House?" Wilson asked, joining them as they headed out of the cafeteria.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "House is staring at the whiteboard, and Cameron was dealing with the husband. He wants to know what's going on."

"And we want to tell him, we just have no clue what is going on," Chase frowned. "Cameron volunteered to tell him everything we knew so far."

Wilson winced. "Was House in earshot at this point? He would've loved that."

"He did start to say something, but I interrupted. I had a feeling it would've had something to do with Cameron's husband, and I figured Cameron's heard enough of his opinion on that subject," Chase glowered at the memory, and Foreman exchanged looks of agreement with Wilson, who no longer doubted that something was indeed troubling House, and for some unknown reason, Cameron was bearing the brunt of that trouble.

What Wilson didn't suspect though, was that in House's mind, Cameron _was_ the trouble. No, it was unfair to say that Cameron held _all_ the blame for House's mood of late; but a good deal of House's frustration had been attributed to the immunologist, if only to avoid accepting the blame for himself.

Foreman and Chase were right in assuming that House's odd behaviour had begun three weeks ago; but they and Wilson were wrong in attributing the catalyst event to be the death of their patient. It had been three weeks since House had arrived at Cameron's apartment in the small hours of the morning; and assisted by the affects of deep reflection, personal revolutions and a large quantity of alcohol; kissed the young, beautiful immunologist, and promptly panicked immediately thereafter.

House's attempt at treating her with indifference which had come off instead as ignorance; was both embarrassment at having let down his guard enough to kiss her, and also frustration at his inability to forget the incident from his memory. He had found soon after the event he could not so much at glance at her without being reminded of his actions and feeling a rush of mortification at his recollection of it. His awkwardness, combined with his stress and frustration over their patient and his inability to find a diagnosis, had become anger towards Cameron, and cold civility.

Cameron, for her part, was feeling equally awkward about the incident; but didn't have the courage to even broach the subject. After constant analysis of her own recollections, Cameron had come to the conclusion soon after that House's actions were both result of too much alcohol and motivated by the intention of mocking her and her past feelings for her boss. Although resolved to act as though nothing had happened, Cameron couldn't help but admit to herself that the thought that House had kissed her only to mock her, had actually really hurt her feelings. She felt used and misled, and humiliated at the thought that she was nothing more than a joke to her boss. Since he had become aware of her crush on him during the first year of her fellowship, and their subsequent disastrous date, Cameron had hoped that House was able to look past that and see her as the valuable and confident doctor she was becoming. She was willing to overlook the snarky comments he made to her about her husband, or her "blind spot" (as House himself called it) where House was concerned; but she believed he still saw her as the naive doctor he had first hired.

Cameron had spent the past half hour sitting patiently with their patient's husband, and explaining everything they had done since taking his wife's case three days ago. He was by no means more hopeful about his wife's condition; but Cameron felt better that he knew they were at least putting their every effort into diagnosing her, although she was emotionally and physically wretched. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, or ate. Bathroom trips she could recall, but she supposed that was due to the tremendous amount of coffee the department had consumed as of late.

She approached the Diagnostic's department at the same time as Chase and Foreman returned from lunch, accompanied by Wilson who met her with a concerned frown, a warm smile, and a sandwich from the cafeteria, which she accepted gratefully.

"You look like crap, Allison," he greeted her and she gave a tired smile.

"Thank you," she sighed, meaning both for the salutation and the food, and the four of them headed into the conference room.

House was still standing in front of the whiteboard, his latest bottle of Vicodin sitting open on the table next to him. It was on one of the small spaces of the table not covered by files, coffee mugs, and medical textbooks, but Chase, Cameron and Foreman were oblivious to the mess as they sank wearily into their seats.

"We're missing something," House finally spoke after a few moments. "Wasn't she admitted to Mercy last month?"

Although he didn't mention her by name, or refer to her in any way at all, everyone in the room knew this question was directed to Cameron, who had memorised their patient's history inside and out. Pulling the file towards her to double check her information, Cameron missed the knowing look that Chase exchanged with Wilson.

"Yes, for severe abdominal pains. They told her it was appendicitis and sent her home with a prescription."

"But it went away didn't it?" Foreman asked her and she nodded, taking a small bite of the sandwich Wilson had handed her.

"Yeah, until now."

"And now we've got blood from nowhere," House sighed wearily. "How many transfusions have we given her?"

"Six," Chase answered. "We give her anymore and we risk blood poisoning."

"I know that, thank you Dr. Moron," House snapped impatiently.

The phone in the office began to ring and House glared at it for interrupting. "Get rid of the damn thing already, will you?"

Again, this order was subtly directed at Cameron, although she was seated at the middle of the table, was eating, and in the most difficult position to reach the phone. Nonetheless, she made to stand up when Wilson took pity on her and answered the phone himself.

"Hello, Diagnostics?... I'm afraid they're busy at the moment, would you like to leave a message?... can I ask who's calling? Just a moment."

Wilson turned to Cameron apologetically. "Cameron? It's your mom, she says it's urgent."

A slight frown crossed Cameron's face as she stood up and crossed the room to the phone, ignoring House's impatient look at this disturbance.

"Hi, Mom. Can I call you back in a minute?"

The others watched as Cameron's face abruptly drained of what little colour she had, and she actually had to grab on to the desk to steady herself.

"What happened?... Is he okay?.... Where is he?... Ferguson? ....When? ....Ok, I'm coming. Ok, bye."

She hung up shakily and turned to her co-workers, pale, shaking and with tears in her eyes. Wilson placed a reassuring hand on her back as she fought back tears to find the words to say.

"My dad had a heart attack," she finally got out, looking very young and scared. "A bad one."

She looked so vulnerable, standing there, trying desperately not to cry; that House had a sudden urge to comfort her. The second he recognised that urge, however, he pushed it away, furious at himself for feeling it, and furious at Cameron for making him feel that way.

"God, Cameron I'm sorry," Foreman said sympathetically, knowing how close Cameron was to her father.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chase asked in genuine concern.

Cameron shook her head wordlessly, and immediately began to gather her things. "No... I have to go to Chicago. My mom got me a seat on a flight, it leaves in an hour."

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" Wilson offered but Cameron refused gently.

"No thanks, I'll take a cab."

"Don't be silly," Wilson replied. "You shouldn't be driving anyway. I'll take you home, you can pack and then I'll take you to Newark. I insist," he added as Cameron opened her mouth to argue and she gave him a faint smile.

"Ok, thanks."

She grabbed her laptop and coat and she and Wilson turned to the doorway to see House standing in the way, glowering at them.

"Whoa....Where do you think you're going?" he demanded and Cameron frowned, both at being spoken to directly for the first time in three weeks, and at the stupidity of the question.

"I'm going to Chicago," she replied.

"No, you're not. I don't recall giving you permission to leave," House retorted and Cameron gaped at him soundlessly for a moment.

"_Excuse me?"_

"You have a job to do, we have a patient to save, do your damn job!" he snapped at her, and Cameron bristled.

Her anger at House that had been building for the past three weeks was finally coming out. She was exhausted and worried about her father, and was incredulous that House thought he could order her around.

"You can't stop me, House," she glared at him, and he glared right back at her.

"Actually, I can. I'm your boss and I don't recall handing out early marks today. So, sit down and do your damn job. It's a _heart_ _attack_- when he gets shot in the head, _then_ you can rush to dearest Daddy's side. Got it?"

Wilson, Chase and Foreman were watching the scene in disbelief at House's behaviour and Cameron flinched like he'd slapped her.

"Are you seriously telling me to choose between our patient and my father?" she asked him quietly.

"No, there's no choice, but if I _was_, it would be between your father and your job," House retorted. "If this patient needs an immunologist and dies because you left, it'll be on your conscience. Can you live with that, Cameron? Do you want to have to tell the husband his wife died, because you left? I suppose you could always marry him, he'll certainly be damaged enough for you-"

"House!" Wilson cut him off angrily.

Cameron stared at her boss in disbelief. "Don't push me House," she said finally. "Because I'm telling you now, if you make me choose, you won't like my answer."

House met her gaze as she made her threat and felt a little smug. This was _Cameron _for goodness sake! The same Cameron who had quit, and come back in return for a _date_; who repeatedly defended him against patients, doctors and everyone else; Cameron, who kept coming back to him, no matter what he did or said. He felt quite confident as he leaned down to look her straight in the eyes and told her, quite calmly.

"You leave this office, and you're fired."

Cameron leaned in slightly and even smiled slightly as she answered.

"Don't bother. I quit."

House was rendered speechless. He couldn't think of a reply, and Chase and Foreman gaped at her in shock as Cameron pushed past House into the hall, followed by Wilson.

"Now you've done it," Foreman glared at House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the creation of David Shore, not me.**

Cameron hurried through the airport towards the row of cabs out the front, feeling completely disembodied. It wasn't just worry about her father that made her feel this way, although she was worried. She was also in shock, as her mind constantly replayed what she had just done- she had quit. She had left House.

The whole plane ride from Newark to Chicago, she had been silent as though struck dumb, as the magnitude of what had occurred sank in. It was so easy at the time, she knew when he made his threat to fire her that he didn't expect her to leave. She was Cameron- reliable, dependable, and predictable. But after his treatment of her for the past three weeks (hell, for the past three years), and in the wake of the shocking news from her mother, it had been so easy to walk away.

The minute she and Wilson were in her car on the way to her apartment so that she could pack; Wilson had shook his head, turned to her and said,

"That was _amazing!_"

Cameron had uttered a weak laugh, and then moaned feebly at the memory of what had happened.

Once Cameron was in the cab on the way to the hospital, she forced herself to forget about House and concentrate on her father. Cameron and her father had always been close, she came from a very close-knit family and she couldn't bear the idea of losing him.

She dashed into the hospital as soon as the cab pulled to a stop, and headed straight to the reception desk.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Cameron gave a small, polite smile to the nurse on duty. "Hi, I'm looking for my dad. Jack Wheeler?"

The nurse nodded and checked her computer. "Sure, hon. He's in room 415."

"Thank you. Is Dr. Ferguson around, by any chance? I'd really like to talk to him about my dad."

"I can page him, and see if he's available," the nurse offered. "Can I just get your name?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron," she replied and understanding dawned in the nurse's eyes.

"No problem. If he's free, I'll send him to room 415," she smiled and Cameron thanked her.

She had just gotten off the elevator on the fourth floor and was headed down the hall when a voice called out to her.

"Allie!"

Cameron turned immediately, and in her tired state, she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes at the sight of her big brother.

"Brendan!"

Her brother met her and grabbed her into a huge bear hug, smiling at his little sister's tears. "Al, he's going to be okay," he soothed her and Cameron forced a smile.

"Really?"

Brendan paused and then nodded. "Yeah... I mean...."

"What is it?" she demanded.

"He needs surgery," her brother confessed and Cameron let out a faint "Oh."

"Bypass surgery?" she guessed and Brendan nodded.

"Double, actually. But he's awake, and conscious and he's not in any pain. They're going to do the surgery tomorrow morning. Come on, he's been waiting for you."

Brendan grabbed a bag off her and led her down the hall. Cameron paused just before entering the room.

"How's he look?" she asked quietly.

Brendan gave her a reassuring smile. "He looks like Dad."

Cameron took a deep breath as her brother opened the door and led her into the room.

"Hey, look who's here!" he announced cheerfully and Cameron forced a smile on her face as she entered the room.

"Allie!"

"Hi Mom," she greeted her mother with a warm hug. Sarah Wheeler inspected her daughter critically, and immediately knew something was wrong with her daughter, but decided to wait before investigating.

Cameron embraced Cleo, her sister in law, and then turned to her father.

"Hi, Dad," she smiled, kissing the top of his head, like she had done when she was a child.

"Hey, Allie. How are you sweetheart?" Jack asked her.

"Fine. How are you?" she asked pointedly and Jack waved a hand dismissively.

"So much fuss. I'm fine. A little tired, but it doesn't hurt. Hope we didn't pull you away from anything at work, princess."

Cameron paused, thinking of their patient, and then shook her head reassuringly. "Nope," she lied, not wanting her parents to feel guilty about her leaving work so abruptly.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee, sweetie?" suggested Sarah, no longer able to wait to interrogate her daughter.

"Sure," Cameron agreed and left with her mother.

They walked in silence down to the coffee machine, and once they had received the drinks, Sarah turned to her daughter bluntly.

"Honey, you look like crap. Is everything okay at work?"

Cameron paused, then conceded there was no point pretending she was fine to her mother- she always saw straight through it.

"I _may_ have left in the middle of a case," she admitted. "I've barely slept or eaten in the past three days. I'm getting by on a million cups of coffee," she chuckled and Sarah sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, Allie! You should have said something!"

"And make you and Dad feel bad for dragging me from work? No," Cameron shook her head. "And I couldn't have stayed at work knowing about Dad. I had to come."

"Well, I owe a big thank you to Dr. House then for letting you come in the middle of a crisis," Sarah smiled, which Cameron returned faintly.

She hadn't told her family much of anything about House, except that he was willing to go to any measures to save their patients, and was slightly unorthodox with his methods for doing so. Certainly they knew nothing about the history between House and Cameron. Cameron had fallen in to the traps of protecting her colleagues characters, and hence only told her family the best of House, Chase and Foreman. Only Brendan and his wife knew what they were really like.

"Why don't I take you home, sweetie? You can get some sleep, have a hot shower and eat something," Sarah proposed, but Cameron shook her head. As tired, emotional and hungry as she was, she was too keyed up both about her father and House to sleep.

"No, I've lasted this long," she smiled. "Besides, I want to talk to Dr. Ferguson about Dad."

Sarah rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You doctors," she scolded gently. "Completely unable to switch off, aren't you?"

"Guilty," Cameron replied lightly as they returned to Jack's room.

It was an hour before Dr. Ferguson found a free moment to call upon Jack and his visitors, and Cameron got a pleasant surprise when the man entered the room.

"Michael!" she exclaimed, recognising the face immediately of a young man she had gone to first high school, then college and med school with.

"Allison Wheeler," he grinned back at her. "No, Cameron now, isn't it? How are you?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "I had no idea you're Dad's doctor!" she turned to face her family in shock.

"I've been here an hour, and you couldn't find two seconds to mention Dr. Ferguson was Michael?"

"What? And miss your face?" Jack teased her tiredly.

Michael laughed and then gestured out to the hall. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Cameron nodded, and squeezed Jack's hand lightly before following Michael into the hall.

"So, you look like crap. Is working for House that bad?" he asked her, grinning.

Cameron chuckled. "I left when Mom called about Dad. It just happened to be in the middle of a case," she explained.

Michael nodded in sympathy. "I know how that is. But to reiterate, is working for House that bad?"

Cameron laughed. "Working for House... is an experience. All the stories and rumours we heard in med school are right- he's a genius asshole."

"Really? All the stories?" Michael asked eagerly.

"In the three years I've worked for him, I've seen him dig up a dead cat, shut down an entire maternity ward based on a hunch, shoot a corpse and be shot himself by a former patient. And I am yet to see him actually pay for his own meals," she added as an afterthought.

"Wow... that sounds like.... an experience," Michael replied in awe.

Cameron smiled faintly, remembered she no longer worked for House, and abruptly changed the subject.

"So, my Dad?"

Michael nodded and his tone turned professional. "Right. He's really going to be ok, Al. The surgery will be very straightforward, and as long as he makes some lifestyle changes, he'll be fine."

The two doctors and old friends stayed in the hall talking, until Cameron was satisfied she knew every detail of her father's condition and then she bid Michael goodbye and returned to the room.

"Feel better?" Brendan smiled up at her, knowing his sister hated situations she had no control over, and her way of dealing with that was to know all information possible.

"Slightly," Cameron replied, resuming her seat.

"Visiting hours are about to end," Cleo spoke up. "We were just discussing dinner. Anything particular you feel like, Allie?"

Cameron shook her head. "I'm not picky."

"Alright then," Sarah said, standing up. "Let's get going then."

Cameron hung back as her mother, brother and sister-in-law said goodbye to Jack and smiled as brightly as she could muster for her father.

"I'm glad you're here, princess," he murmured sleepily to her as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Me too, Dad," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN. Anything medical in this chapter is completely made up. I have no idea if it could actually happen, but it sounded like something that would happen on the show. **

**DISCLAIMER: House is the creation of David Shore, not me.**

House was in his office late the next afternoon, and the department was completely silent, a rarity. This was due to the fact that Chase and Foreman were not speaking to him; both because of the exhausted relief that came with the end of a difficult case, and their disgust at his treatment of Cameron the day before.

They had finally stumbled upon a diagnosis just before noon, getting there just in time to pull their patient back from the brink of death. As usual, it was a ridiculously simple diagnosis; the patient, who had an unfortunate habit of chewing her nails, had swallowed a sharp slice of nail which had torn a small hole in her intestines and allowed infection to spread through her body.

It was Foreman who suggested the idea, and now House sat in his office with Wilson, tuning out his friend's lectures on his behaviour of late and half wishing that Foreman had been wrong, so he'd have something to distract him from the bombshell of the previous day. Cameron had _quit._ Even now, it didn't seem real.

Wilson stopped mid-sentence as the office door opened and Foreman and Chase entered.

"What is it?" House asked them.

"We're heading off," Chase replied and House nodded in acknowledgment. As the two turned to leave, however, he suddenly spoke to Foreman.

"Good work with the diagnosis."

Foreman paused. "Thanks," he said warily, suspicious of his boss's praise.

"How'd you come up with that?"

Foreman half-glanced at Chase and then shrugged his shoulders. "Just lucky, I guess."

House raised an eyebrow, nodded thoughtfully but said nothing. Foreman turned to leave again, but House's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"It was Cameron, wasn't it?"

Foreman and Chase gaped at him incredulously. "How did you know?" Chase demanded.

House smirked. "Please. Cameron's the only one who gets into a conversation about our patient's bad habits and remembers that crap."

Foreman hesitated then confessed readily. "She rang and suggested it. Told me to take credit."

"How's her Dad?" Wilson asked in concern.

Chase grimaced. "He had to have double bypass surgery... and he went into respiratory arrest on the table."

Wilson gaped and House looked up, feeling more guilty than ever.

"He's okay," Foreman quickly added. "Just a reaction to the anaesthetic, but he hadn't woken up yet when Cameron called. She was pretty freaked.

"How long was he without oxygen?" Wilson asked.

"Only two minutes Cameron said. Apparently the doctor is a friend of her's from med school or something, so she was fairly up to date. He let her have access to the surgeon's report and everything."

They all turned to the door in unison as it opened again and Cuddy entered. Chase and Foreman took the opportunity to slip out the door as Cuddy, who had been caught up on the whole situation by Wilson, sat in the chair opposite House's desk and handed Wilson a large pile of papers.

"More sperm donors?" House asked and Cuddy glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you," she responded and promptly turned to address Wilson.

"These are all the resumes I could find to fill Cameron's spot. Did you want to start setting up interviews for next week?"

"Sure," Wilson agreed and House sat bolt upright in his chair.

"Excuse me? I'm not filling Cameron's spot," he said angrily.

"I know. _Wilson_ is filling Cameron's spot," Cuddy retorted.

"Let me clarify- _no one_ is filling Cameron's spot!" House glared at the Dean of Medicine who crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Really_? Give me one good reason why?"

"Because there's no spot to fill! Cameron's coming back," House said stubbornly and Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is she? So I missed the conversation where you rang her, apologised for _forbidding _her to go see her father in hospital, and then begged her to come back?"

House opened his mouth, couldn't think of a reply; so closed it again and settled for flipping Wilson the bird.

Cuddy shook her head as she stared at House in pity. "House, what the hell were you thinking? Threatening to _fire _her, because she wanted to go see her father in hospital?"

"We were in the middle of a case!" House protested and Wilson laughed.

"House, Cameron just _solved_ the case- from Chicago!"

House sighed. "We were... we _are, _all tired and grumpy.... I was just frustrated."

"According to Chase and Foreman, you've been frustrated for the past three weeks, and taking it all out on Cameron," Wilson said lightly and House glowered.

"What do those idiots know?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "So, oh genius one- what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," House said confidently. "She'll come back. She did last time."

"Because you agreed to go out with her!" Cuddy exclaimed in frustration.

"And look how well that turned out," Wilson muttered and House glared at them furiously.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Cuddy asked Wilson, who mused over the question thoughtfully.

"Actually... I don't," he admitted and the words made House's stomach drop.

"What?" he demanded.

"You've hurt her feelings before House, but nothing like this. I think Cameron's done, unless you can do some serious smooth-talking- and fast."

House gaped at them soundlessly for a moment, and for a moment experienced a sense of déjà vu. The last time Cameron had quit, during the Vogler incident, House had been so sure that her decision hadn't affected him at all. It had only been after a long list of interviews he'd realised that Cameron was irreplaceable. How had Wilson put it? "_You had the perfect woman and you drove her away." _Well, that was what he did best wasn't it?

"What do I do?" he asked Wilson and Cuddy, who both rolled their eyes at him together.

"Go to Chicago, you idiot!" they chorused and House nodded.

"Right."

By the time House arrived at his townhouse, however, the idea didn't sound so good. Go all the way to Chicago? Just for an apology? Surely it was just as good to call her... a text message even? House was halfway through dialling Cameron's cell number when he had a sudden memory of the look on her face as she'd quit and walked out. Unlike the first time she'd left, there was no tears, no emotion other than anger on her face. In that instant, House knew a phone call wasn't good enough. He was going to Chicago.

"Dammit," he sighed and hung up the phone, going to find the number for Newark airport.

He booked a seat on a flight leaving early the next morning, threw some clothes in a bag and tried to distract himself with the television. But he couldn't concentrate. Should he ring, and let Cameron know he was coming? No, that was stupid- it defeated the purpose of going to Chicago to apologise in person. Not warning her to his arrival gave her no opportunity to avoid him or prevent his coming. What was he going to say when he got there? House had never been good at apologising, he saw it as a sign of weakness. He tried to remember what he had said to her the last time he'd asked her to come back, but all he could recall was Cameron's condition for her return to the hospital- their date. And as Wilson had said, look how well that had turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the creation of David Shore, not me.**

Brendan Wheeler stifled a yawn as he stood in front of the vending machine that sat just down the hall from room 415, jingling the coins in his hand as he tried to decide what to get. Cleo had gone back to his parent's house to have a hot shower, and ring her parents to check on their children; his mother had brought her knitting from home that morning and was working silently by her husband's side; and an exhausted Cameron had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chair on the other side of the room.

Brendan knew that his little sister wouldn't sleep easy, tired as she was, until their father was awake and she was positive he was okay. He also knew she was much more tired than she was acting, and he wasn't surprised after the week she'd had. During the long wait whilst Jack was in surgery, Cameron had confided in her brother about the case she had left behind in Princeton, and her confrontation with House. Brendan suspected it wasn't just concern for their father that was keeping Cameron up at night, but also her worries over what she was going to do for work now.

When the elevator doors opened, Brendan didn't pay them much attention. Suddenly his peripheral vision caught a tall man enter on to the floor and begin walking down the hall in his direction. What caught Brendan's attention was the fact he used a cane, and looked remarkably similar to the photo of Dr. Greg House Brendan had Googled soon after his sister began working in New Jersey.

"Dr. House?"

The man stopped abruptly and regarded Brendan quizzically. "Have we met?"

Brendan smiled tightly. "Not exactly. I'm Brendan Wheeler- Allison's brother."

"Allison? Oh, Cameron! Right."

Brendan was puzzled. His sister had worked for this guy for three years and he didn't even know her first name?

"How's your Dad?" House asked finally.

"He woke up late last night. He should be fine, but he's sleeping now," Brendan replied.

An awkward silence fell.

"I could be wrong here, but I was under the impression my sister quit on you? Again," Brendan said coolly and House stiffened slightly, knowing that Cameron's brother knew a lot about him.

"She did," House replied eventually.

Brendan raised an eyebrow slightly. "So you're here to what?"

"Make her un-quit," House supplied.

Brendan nodded. "Again. You seem to be making a habit of this."

House's mouth tightened. "Is your sister here?"

"She's asleep at the moment," Brendan answered.

House shrugged. "'I'll wait."

Brendan sighed, wearily. House was making it obvious he wasn't going anywhere, so he lead him into room 415, and Sarah looked up as they entered.

"Hello," she greeted House politely, standing up and speaking in a soft voice so as not to wake Cameron or her husband.

"This is our mother, Sarah Wheeler. Mom, this is Dr. House. He came to see Allie," Brendan reluctantly made introductions and Sarah looked delighted.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! And I can't thank you enough for letting Allison come out in the middle of a patient," she said warmly and House masked his surprise with difficulty.

His gaze was caught by the sight of Cameron curled up and fast asleep on a chair in the corner, exhaustion evident on her face even when sleeping. Sarah moved over and gently shook her daughter awake, and Cameron's head jerked up.

"Mom?"

Sarah smiled gently. "Hi, sweetie. Sorry to wake you, princess, but you've got a visitor."

Cameron's brow wrinkled in confusion, and then she turned her head, eyeing House in the room and her eyes widened in surprise.

"House?"

House wasn't sure how to greet her, especially with her mother and brother in the room, so he managed to get out a simple,

"Hey," and winced at the awkwardness of the situation.

Cameron was speechless for a minute. House's arrival had taken her by shock, especially when she was still half-asleep. Finally she found her voice and demanded,

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Wasn't it nice of him to come?" Sarah said happily. "Allie, this is a good chance for you to get out of here for awhile!"

Cameron's eyes widened slightly and she tried to protest. "What? No, Mom..."

"Don't be silly," Sarah dismissed her. "Go out, have a proper meal for once and relax a bit."

Cameron glanced at her father, sleeping and her mother knew what she was thinking. "Sweetie, your Dad will understand. You've barely left the room since you got here!"

It was never any use arguing with Sarah Wheeler and Cameron shared a helpless look with her brother before giving in.

"OK, fine," she sighed and picked up her coat and shoulder bag, reluctantly accepting the keys to her mother's car as House casually dumped his bag on the floor against the wall so he wasn't carrying it all over Chicago.

Sarah turned back to House, smiling. "If you don't have anywhere to stay, Dr. House- there's plenty of room at our house."

Cameron startled at this but before she could say anything House spoke up charmingly. "That'd be great, thank you."

"My pleasure," Sarah replied warmly and waved House and Cameron out the door.

As the door to room 415 shut behind them, Cameron sighed and began walking to the elevators, not looking at House.

"So..." House began, awkwardly.

"I'm not talking to you," Cameron said coldly, pressing the button for the elevator.

"So, you're _not_ happy to see me then?" House asked and Cameron shot daggers at him.

House sighed in mock disappointment. "So much for the reunion I imagined on the plane over. I kind of thought more Simba-and-Nala, less Scar-and-Simba."

Cameron outwardly ignored him, but inwardly rolled her eyes.

House struggled for something to say to her as they strode through the parking lot towards Sarah Wheeler's car. As they came near enough for Cameron to begin digging through her bag for the car keys, House cleared his throat.

"So, your Dad looks pretty good."

Cameron whirled around to face him, unmistakable anger on her face. "Oh, so _now _you give a damn about my Dad's health?"

House paused. "How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. It's no gunshot to the head," she repeated his own words back to him, and House winced.

"Look... Cameron-"

"Did you know he went into respiratory arrest on the table?" she demanded.

House nodded. "Foreman and Chase mentioned it."

There were unshed tears in Cameron's eyes even as she glared at him. "His heart stopped beating for two minutes. He could've died, you _jackass_! He could've died, and I wouldn't have been there!"

To the horror of both House and Cameron, the brave face she had been putting on for the past few days finally crumpled with exhaustion, anger and emotion and she began to cry, burying her face in her hands. House stood there awkwardly for a moment, watching her sob and he did something he had never done before to anyone- pulled Cameron into his arms to comfort her. She struggled against him for a moment, so determined to remain angry at him and stop her tears, but House persisted and she relented easily, weeping against his shoulder.

Finally, Cameron regained some of her composure and pulled away, embarrassed. House said nothing as she wiped her eyes, took a few deep calming breaths, and resumed her search for the car keys, finding them quickly.

"I'm starving. You're the Chicago girl- where's good to eat around here?" House asked lightly, moving towards the passenger side.

Cameron was surprised. No sarcastic comments, or teasing? Uncertainly, she unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat, sighing tiredly.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out," she said quietly. She was still tired, her clothes were wrinkled, she longed for a hot shower and to wash her hair, and she could already feel the headache coming that resulted of a good cry.

"We could just get something from the supermarket, and I'll cook? I'm pretty sure there's not much in the house at the moment..." she suggested unsurely, but knowing House would love the opportunity to see her childhood home.

"Sure," House agreed.

It was slightly unnerving how agreeable House was being, Cameron thought to herself as she started the ignition. Then she supposed he just didn't want her crying all over him again.

"By the way," House spoke up as she drove out of the hospital. "Good work on the diagnosis."

Cameron shot him a startled look. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, it was obvious. Like _Foreman_ was going to notice she bit her nails!"

Cameron paused for a moment. "So, she's going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine," House replied.

Cameron nodded. The patient brought up memories of that painful scene just after the phone had rang and an awkward silence filled the car. In an attempt to break it, Cameron switched on the radio and they drove to the supermarket in silence.

Cameron gave him the option of coming inside or waiting in the car, and House decided to come inside,

"To make sure you actually get something good," he'd assured her and Cameron had sighed. She was much too tired to deal with House at the moment.

They decided on lasagne for lunch, House's one condition being that it came with hot chips. Cameron decided she may as well get a few necessities whilst they were there, and went back to the entrance to get a shopping cart, which House insisted on pushing.

Cameron couldn't help but roll her eyes at him then, it reminded her of when she and Brendan went grocery shopping with their parents as children; and they would always argue over who got to push the cart, or to stand on the end and ride around the supermarket.

She had just collected bread, milk, eggs and a few basic things when a voice called out to her.

"Allie!"

She whirled around in surprise and smiled as she recognised her best friend from high school, Lindsay, and her husband Matthew coming down the aisle towards her.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, embracing Lindsay tightly and then Matthew.

"How's your Dad, honey?" Lindsay asked her in concern and Cameron smiled faintly.

"He's going to be ok. He's awake and not in too much pain, and Michael thinks he can probably go home next week."

"That's great!" Matthew said sincerely. "We were hoping we'd see you while you're in town, Al. We wanted to come see you, but we didn't want to intrude."

"You're my best friends! That's not intruding," Cameron smiled warmly.

"So, how long are you here for?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

Cameron hesitated, and resisted the urge to glance at House. "I'm not really sure yet. I'd like to see Dad settled back home, make sure he's following doctor's orders, you know how he is," she laughed slightly.

Matthew grinned knowingly and then a low whistle interrupted their conversation and they all turned around. Cameron glared in exasperation at House, who was making a point of leaning casually against the cart, twirling his cane between his fingers and whistling tunelessly.

"Subtle," Cameron said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Subtle is my middle name," House replied.

"Lindsay and Matt, this is my..." she hesitated, remembering that she had quit, so technically House was no longer her boss.

"Guys, this is House. House, these are my best friends, Lindsay and Matt."

Lindsay's expression was first one of recognition, then confusion. "I saw Cleo yesterday morning at the gas station, she said you'd quit?"

Cameron sighed. "I did."

Matt grinned. "Déjà vu, Al?"

Lindsay hushed her husband, and embraced Cameron again. "Call us before you leave," she instructed her. "I'm not having you back home and then leave without having a proper catch up."

Cameron smiled. "I will," she promised, saying goodbye and heading to the checkouts, House following behind her.

**AN. Sorry, this seemed kinda rushed, but I wanted to fill out the story a bit. Remind House that Cameron has a life that doesn't revolve around him. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the creation of David Shore, not me.**

"I need a minute. Just make yourself comfortable," Cameron said to House as they entered Cameron's childhood home.

House nodded wordlessly as Cameron took the grocery bags into the kitchen, stuck the lasagne in the oven to cook and headed upstairs. House was moving into the living room when he heard running water from upstairs, and figured Cameron was having a shower.

House could never resist the opportunity to find out more about his fellow's personal lives, and to be left unattended in Cameron's family home was almost too much for him to bear, like a child left alone in a candy store. The living room was a well- lit room, filled with family photos from over the years. House moved into the room and his attention was drawn to the opposite wall. Two large photo frames took up most of the wall, those frames that held about a dozen photos each. There was one for Brendan, and one for Cameron.

The centre photo for each was a baby picture, and House studied Cameron's intently, looking for a trace of the Cameron he knew today. It was in her eyes, House decided with satisfaction. Even as a baby, her eyes had the same worldliness and depth that House saw in them now. They appeared gray in this picture, and House blinked, drawing his attention to the other pictures in the frame.

There was Cameron, only maybe three or four, in a pink tutu, flowers in her hair; Cameron, aged five and planting a kiss on Brendan's cheek, who was wearing a birthday hat; aged eight and giggling as she sat on Sarah's lap in a rocking chair as Sarah read from a large book; aged twelve and pictured with Lindsay, arms linked and beaming smiles on their faces; thirteen, at Halloween with Brendan, Lindsay and Matt- Brendan as Batman, Matt as Superman and pretending to fight, Lindsay as an angel and Cameron as Belle from _Beauty and the Beast; _fourteen, in pajamas and eating ice-cream sundae with Jack, both making faces at the camera; sixteen, in a white ballet costume standing on pointe; seventeen and in her emerald green prom dress, pictured with Lindsay, Matt and another boy; aged seventeen, and standing at the top of the staircase in her graduation cap and gown, striking a pose; eighteen and with Lindsay at the airport, both girls with plane tickets and striking a pose; and finally, Cameron, in her wedding gown, her face alight with happiness, arm in arm with her husband.

He was sitting down watching television when Cameron emerged, fresh clothes, wet hair and seemingly more refreshed, and just in time to cook the chips to serve with the lasagne. When they at last sat down to eat, they were silent for a time and then Cameron decided to bite the bullet.

"Why are you here, House?"

House swallowed his mouthful, took a sip of soda and sighed. "To apologise."

Cameron looked surprised and it was evident on her face.

"What?"

She smiled slightly, and leaned back in her chair. "Three years.... never had a single apology from you before."

House ignored that and continued his apology. "I was just frustrated about the case... I want you to come back to work."

Cameron's expression was guarded as she put down her knife and fork. "House... I'm not sure," she said uncertainly.

"If you're after another date, you have a serious problem," House retorted and she glared at him.

"And _right_ there, is exactly why I'm not sure," she said in annoyance.

"What does _that_ mean?" House demanded.

She sighed. For a moment she tried to find words to say it gently, but decided to forgo that and just give it to him straight, like he always had to her.

"It means... I'm tired of all the bullshit," she looked him straight in the eye and spoke calmly.

"I'm tired of the mind games, and the bets, and the manipulation. I'm tired of being the only woman, and having to be your secretary! I'm tired of you turning up on my doorstep in the middle of the night, and then ignoring me for three weeks! I'm tired of getting no vacation time, and not getting to see my family and friends! I'm tired of having no private life, and that the whole world has to revolve around you! And I'm _really_ tired of being constantly underestimated and underappreciated."

She realised her voice was growing louder and made an effort to soften her tone as she continued.

"You keep going on about how much you know me. If that was true, you should know that my family comes before _anything _else. Before work, and before _you_. But putting my family first, _doesn't _mean that I'm going to ignore my responsibilities to our patients!"

House was speechless and she finished speaking and took a drink of her soda.

"First of all," he began, raising a finger and Cameron met his gaze steadily. "I only showed up in the middle of the night _once_; all the other times I came by were in daylight. Secondly..."

Cameron waited in expectation as House paused, then sighed heavily, making a face as though what he was about to say was incredibly painful.

"I know... how important our patients are to you. I know you put them first. That's why I keep you around," he admitted. "And... you're right. We take you for granted, sometimes."

"We?" Cameron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, me," House glared at her. "I already apologised! What do you want me to do?"

Cameron hesitated. They both had an instant flashback to a time before, House asking a similar question and Cameron asking for dinner in return.

"I want you to remember that I have a life outside of you," she said finally. "I have family, who I actually like spending time with, and I have friends. More than one, and they don't work next door to me," she smiled faintly.

"Ouch," House said, wincing and Cameron couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're coming back?" House asked hopefully and Cameron sighed.

"I'm probably going to regret this... yes, I'm coming back."

House smiled smugly to himself. "You can wait till your Dad's home before you come back, I guess," he offered.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "How gracious of you," she said sarcastically.

House watched her in silence as she cleaned the kitchen, then suddenly remarked,

"I think this was actually a good thing."

Cameron stopped and stared at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, _which _part of this was a good thing?"

House shrugged. "Shows how much you've grown. Three years ago, you probably would've stayed."

Cameron paused, thinking about that and smiled faintly. "I would've," she admitted and they shared a faint smile.

House disappeared as Cameron loaded the dishwasher, and when she was done, Cameron found him in the living room, once again studying the photos of her childhood on the wall.

"You've been an ass for the past three weeks," Cameron spoke suddenly.

House startled slightly, turned his head to look at her, and then turned back to the photos. "Yep. Have you not met me before?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were an ass to _me_. You're always an ass."

"Thank you," House replied, raising an eyebrow.

Cameron continued to simply watch him expectantly, until her gaze forced House to say something more.

"I was slightly drunk," he began slowly, trying to talk about it without actually talking about it.

"Shock horror," Cameron interrupted and he glared at her.

"Not drunk enough I didn't know what I was doing; but drunk enough not to care. _You _didn't seem to mind too much," he said pointedly.

"It was two in the morning and you woke me up to tell me to forget something I've been trying to forget for two years," she replied coolly.

House shrugged. "Yeah ok."

He finally turned away from the wall to face her and tapped his cane against the ground.

"I kinda liked it," he said finally, as though they were talking about a movie or food and not a kiss. "I'm not used to that, so I freaked. Probably could've handled it better..." he said thoughtfully and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"That's the understatement of the year," she muttered.

House surprised her by closing the gap between them and kissing her.

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled away, slightly breathless.

House paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet."

Cameron resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You wanna let me know when you do?" she asked him lightly.

"OK," House agreed and kissed her again.

THE END

**AN. I wasn't really sure how to end this, so I'm not sure if I'm happy with the ending. **

**Currently, I'm working on 7 stories. Well, I have 7 planned, I'm writing 4 at once. One is the sequel to "Endless Love" named "The Proposal"; one is "40 Weeks" the sequel to "Luck of the Irish", and then there's "The Other Side of Me" (title may change, but probably won't) and "The Ultimate Sacrifice" (same deal). **

**WARNING: The Ultimate Sacrifice might be a sad one. I'm very intrigued by the whole breaking up when you don't really want to thing. Actually, this story came about because I'm obsessed with BEAUTY AND THE BEAST at the moment, and I love the moment when The Beast tells Cogsworth he had to let Belle go to her father because he loved her. Makes me cry every time. On a random note, I recently discovered the Beast's name is Adam. How random is that? It doesn't really seem to fit.**

**There is a chance that "The Ultimate Sacrifice" may be one of those rare stories of mine i post before it's finished, because i'm not sure how to end it. I have a few ideas, but not sure where i'm going with it. If anyone's interested in helping, contact me!**


End file.
